modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Nightless City
The Nightless City (不夜天城, Búyètiān Chéng) was the residence of the Qishan Wen Sect. Overview The Nightless City gained its name from the saying that there was no nightfall in their residence, which was comparative in size to a city. Novel, Chapter 17 The Palace of the Sun and Flames was the tallest building in the Nightless City, with a wide plaza beneath it. Its roof had a total of twelve ridges, and at the end of each ridge were eight heavenly beasts. Novel, Chapter 78 The Fire Palace was Wen Ruohan's torture chamber. Novel, Chapter 49 History Discussion Conference A grand Discussion Conference was held in Nightless City a few years prior to the Sunshot Campaign. Each day contained lavish entertainment, including an archery competition for the junior disciples. Novel, Chapter 45 When the Qishan Wen Sect members fought for spots in the competition, Wei Wuxian advocated for the archery skills of Wen Ning. Wen Chao expressed doubts, insisting that Wen Ning demonstrate his skills. Unfortunately, Wen Ning had never shot an arrow before a crowd, and failed to hit the target. Nevertheless, Wei Wuxian encouraged him after this humiliation, thus beginning their friendship. Novel, Chapter 59 Once the competition was underway, Wen Chao quickly struck a false target and was disqualified, though he threw a fit at having to leave. Novel, Chapter 51 Additionally, Wei Wuxian accidentally pulled off the forehead ribbon of Lan Wangji, distressing Lan Wangji to the point that he too left the competition. Novel, Chapter 45 In the end, however, Lan Wangji still placed fourth, and Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen, and Jin Zixuan rounded out the four winners. Novel, Chapter 51 Sunshot Campaign After the death of Wen Ruohan, Nightless City was pillaged by the alliance of cultivation sects. The residence itself was left as a meeting place, with the flag of the Qishan Wen Sect broken. Novel, Chapter 78 Bloodbath of Nightless City Following the death of Jin Zixuan, Wen Qing and the conscious Fierce Corpse of Wen Ning surrendered themselves to Carp Tower. However, once Wen Ning lost control and killed several cultivators from a variety of sects, Jin Guangshan declared a Pledge Conference to be held at Nightless City. Novel, Chapter 78 The Pledge Conference was attended by many sects and their leaders, including Nie Mingjue, Lan Xichen, and Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji, Jiang Yanli, Jin Guangyao, and Sect Leader Yao were also present. Novel, Chapter 78 The conference commenced with each sect leader symbolically pouring cups of wine into the dirt to honor those who had died during the Sunshot Campaign. Jin Guangshan then scattered the ashes of Wen Qing, though he claimed they were of both her and her brother. He then proclaimed that, tomorrow, they would destroy the Yiling Patriarch and destroy the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect living on the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 78 Suddenly, Wei Wuxian made his appearance, having watched the entire proceeding disguised as a ninth heavenly beast on the roof of the Palace of Sun and Flames. He mocked Jin Guangshan for breaking his word to leave the innocent, elderly cultivators on the Burial Mounds alone. Novel, Chapter 78 After being shot with an arrow by a youth, Wei Wuxian sent the arrow back into the youth's chest. He used Chenqing to summon more fierce corpses, and the battle began. Novel, Chapter 78 Lan Wangji approached him, but Wei Wuxian mistakenly believed he wanted to fight him, insisting that Lan Wangji had always found him disagreeable and that he had always known they would fight sooner or later. Novel, Chapter 78 Wei Wuxian was distracted when Jiang Yanli then ran through the battle, shouting his name. Upon seeing a fierce corpse about to attack her, Wei Wuxian panicked. The corpse used its sword to slash her back, before Lan Wangji defeated it. Novel, Chapter 78 As Jiang Cheng held her, Jiang Yanli begged Wei Wuxian to stop the corpses. With difficulty, he steadied his mind enough to agree. However, as the corpses began to slow, the brother of the youth he had killed seized his chance to kill Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 78 Jiang Yanli pushed Wei Wuxian out of the way, taking the sword in her own throat. Jiang Cheng was so stunned he did not realize what happened, while Wei Wuxian snapped the brother's neck. Novel, Chapter 78 He was then chastised for his cruelty, and in a fit of despair, clasped the two halves of the Stygian Tiger Seal together to commence a the Bloodbath of Nightless City. Novel, Chapter 78 In the aftermath, Lan Xichen was hardly able to stand, and although Lan Wangji was in no better shape, he grabbed Wei Wuxian and spirited him away to safety on Bichen. Novel, Chapter 99 Numbers of the slaughtered range from three-thousand to five-thousand, Novel, Chapter 79 though it is worth noting that the levelheaded Lan Xichen later mentioned that Wei Wuxian only battled three-thousand. If so, though there were many casualties, it was certainly less than three thousand. Novel, Chapter 99 Cenotaph for Wen Qing In the aftermath of the Guanyin Temple incident, Wen Ning and Lan Sizhui declared their intention to bury the remains of the fifty Qishan Wen Sect remnants who had died on the Burial Mounds in Nightless City, and build a cenotaph to honor Wen Qing. Novel, Chapter 111 References Gallery Nightless City (evening).png Category:Locations Category:Qishan Wen Sect Category:Events